


An Insult by Any Other Name

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Forging a Pack [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Stiles, Pack Politics, Season/Series 03, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: They find out that the Alpha Pack is a problem that they need to be worried about. Deucalion approaches Derek and freaks everyone out.





	

Stiles was the first one out of the building, and Derek was talking to some man he didn’t recognize. Stiles stopped walking, watching them. Derek looked comfortable but who was that man? Isaac was next, with Jackson. They both also came to an abrupt halt just outside the doors.

“Who’s that?” Jackson asked. Stiles shrugged. Danny and Lydia walked up as Derek glanced over at them and the other man turned his head. That was odd that he’d turned exactly their direction since it appeared that he was blind. Danny froze up.

“That’s Deucalion,” he whimpered.

“What do we do?” Isaac whispered. Everyone was staring at Stiles.

“Well, it’s rude to whisper about people, especially when you know they can hear you. Let’s introduce ourselves?” Stiles had looked over to Derek for confirmation. He nodded and beckoned them all over. Erica and Boyd caught up as they all started walking toward Derek and Deucalion.

“What’s going on?” Erica asked. Isaac explained that Derek was talking to Deucalion. They all reached the two alphas within moments; Derek still seemed relaxed and calm.

“This is my pack.” He gestured to include all of them.

“Well, you certainly had priorities,” Deucalion murmured. “Four betas, two Fae, and a young, moldable, Emissary. Not unimpressive, especially given how brief your tenure as alpha has been thus far.”

“What are you trying to imply his priorities should have been?” Stiles asked. Deucalion’s change of subject hadn’t distracted him that much.

“Considering the circumstances of Laura’s murder…”

“Yes, she was bisected, but Peter’s the one who killed her. Derek killed Peter, and Peter had already ripped out Kate’s throat. Even assuming it was an Argent who ordered the desecration of Laura’s corpse, Kate would be a much more likely culprit than Victoria. So how can you say Laura wasn’t his priority?”

“Stiles, don’t be rude,” Derek chided. “Although he does make an excellent point. Short of getting myself killed on a suicide mission attempting and likely failing to kill all of the Argents, I don’t know what else you think I could have done. She’s been buried properly; I avenged her death. What else can you expect?”

“Not let the Argents get away with this behavior. You’ve tolerated them.”

“I’m not sure that’s a fair assessment,” Stiles protested. “We’ve taken legal action against them and Gerard has been hamstringed, both physically and in terms of his support system. We were also dealing with a reckless serial killer controlling a kanima since you’ve clearly indicated you didn’t bother to notice.”

Deucalion’s nose scrunched up, “Rather outspoken.”

“This is a pack, not a military garrison.”

“Perhaps you should consider that we are at war?”

“I lost my entire pack just the same as you did. Don’t lecture me about it,” Derek snarled.

“Then you understand my point?”

“I understand that violence only breeds more violence. We’re no more likely to kill all the Hunters in the world than they are to kill all werewolves. I’d rather build stability, a future.”

“You’re naïve.”

“Perhaps,” Derek shrugged. “I’m only 22. But I still think it’s a better shot.”

“I suppose we’ll see, won’t we? Whether your stable future can survive the present. Unlike your mother, you don’t have a strong Left Hand to keep your hands clean and your betas soft.”

“Is that a threat?” Stiles demanded.

“Of course not.” But Deucalion’s cruel smirk belied his words.

“That’s good. I would hate to think that after what the Hunters did to you and your pack, you would aid their endeavors in genocide by directly attacking other packs. You had a reputation for being a visionary and I would hate to think that even that sort of attack would have made you so short sighted as to essentially work on behalf of those who want you dead.” Stiles was glared up at Deucalion, who looked none too pleased himself.

“Are you going to let this insult stand?” Deucalion demanded.

Derek scoffed. “You said it wasn’t a threat and he misunderstood. Unless you’re actually trying to threaten me, there was no insult. And obviously he must have misunderstood, because I am certain that a man of your age and knowledge would not challenge the Hale Alpha in his own territory after five decades of alliance between our packs.”

“Obviously, I did not mean to issue challenge or break the terms of so long-standing an alliance.”

“Of course not.” Derek did not seem to entirely believe it, but for the moment Deucalion was backing down and off so it was probably best to avoid an all-out fight. Stiles accordingly kept his mouth shut.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your cubs,” Deucalion sneered. He turned and started walking away. “I’m sure you have much to teach them.” They watched him in silence for a moment.

Erica broke the silence: “Was that an insult?”

“Oh yeah,” Derek nodded. “But we aren’t insulting him back. He is dangerous and I don’t want to risk you. Reminding him of a fifty year treaty will only work to a certain extent and we don’t want to find out where it stops working.”

“Okay, we won’t risk anything,” Boyd replied. Everyone else agreed, nodding and promising not to insult Deucalion or his pack. Derek also made them swear to do all they could to avoid an attack. No one wanted to deal with an attack coming from a pack of alphas and they were all perfectly willing to admit it. Avoiding pain was a good motivation and only Derek or Peter could possibly handle fending off one alpha, much less at least three of them.


End file.
